Here I am
by WriterChick1993
Summary: Its a Faith and Luke Pov
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This is chapter one of my new story.I had to split it up into two parts it started to get to long.I will keep writing if people like it.

Chapter one Part One

Noah POV:  
Love is a great thing. No matter what end you are on. But sometimes you find a love that you really don't think that you really want.

Faith POV: You find a powerful, strong, innocent love that you really don't think that the people who love you would understand. But in the end they do.

Parker:  
But a person never realizes that your family is what makes you a person. They are the ones that have always loved you. Your family..

Luke POV: Your family somehow understands everything that you tell them. Maybe not instantly but eventually they will understand. If you give them time then they will learn to accept everything you throw their way.

Holden POV: Love always pulls you in all kinds of directions. Love wouldn't be love if you didn't have your ups and down. That's what makes love love.

Casey POV : When someone loves another there is nothing that he/she wouldn't do for the other.

Maddie POV :  
Love sometimes surprises you. It gives you the hope that you need to live though whatever the world pushes in front of you.

Faith and Luke Narrators though

Faith

A year goes by so quickly. Even though it goes by quickly a lot can change. Kids grow into teens and start to get their selves ready for what the road ahead might have in store.  
Teens are under so much pressure. Between, sex and alcohol life can never be easy. No matter what you do you always have to worry about something. And that's the way its always going to be. You will always have to worry about having sex before you are ready. Or giving into peer pressure and drinking until you pass out. But life does some how fix it's self. Right?

Right now it seems like I'm in a battle. Me V.S. the whole world. And well from where I'm standing the world is winning. I know that I cant let them win. But I am done. I cant fight anymore. I have spent most of my life fighting to be accepted. Waiting till someone finds me and loves me for who I am.

The world will always have their prospective of me. And well I just don't seem to care. But still, I fear that My family and most of all the little friends that I still have wont like me for who I am on the inside.

I put on this happy face. And just pretend that I am something that I am not. I have done this my whole life. And it has hurts me in more ways than one. People think that I am just the "goodie, goodie" that does her hardest to be a suck up. But I am NOTHING like that. I am no where near that. I HATE labels! I am who I am and if someone has a problem with that then well TO BAD. I will never under stand labels. Why do people use them anyways? It shouldn't even matter who a person is. 

The alarm clock that is on my night stand goes off for the 5th time this morning. I slowly move my comfy blankets from my head and reach over and turn the alarm off. I lie there for about two minutes looking up at my white ceiling.

Today is going to be one of those days. The kind of day that you wished that you could somehow live over. I know that I will hate today. I just somehow know it. I mean school, like always will be horrible. My friends wont even recognize my existence. Oh, only when they want something then they come out of their shell and start to talk to me.

I really don't know why all of sudden they want to talk to me. Couldn't they just go talk to someone else?Couldn't they just spare me the heartache? Why couldn't they just tell me that they don't wont to be my friend anymore?

I cant remember when everyone stopped talking to me. It was like overnight though. Instead of people talking to me they stare at me and gossiped. And this is people that I don't even know me. A knock on the door interrupted my personal thought. Snapping out of my daydream I crawled to the edge of my bed and stood up. I walked to my door and opened it. When I did there stood Luke in front of me.

"Good Morning sleepy head." Luke said to me.

"Hey." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Its early." I told him.

"I know that it is early. But lately you haven't been you. You usually wake up and have a smile on your face. But something has been wrong for awhile."

I don't know how to be me anymore. I really don't know who I am and what my purpose in this would is. I walk over to my bed and sit down. Luke walks into my room and shut the door behind him. He sits next to me on the bed.

I can tell him. I can tell Luke just about anything right? At least I hope I can. But is this something that I can tell him?

I move my feet on to the bed and then put my arms around my knees. He puts his arm around my shoulders. I place my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think that Noah would mind talking to me sometime?"

"Uh..Yeah I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He thinks of all of us as his family. He loves all of us especially you. So he wouldn't mind if you came to him if you needed something. You know that you can talk to me about anything right?

I sat up so I was facing him.

"Yeah. I know that I can. But. But I think that Noah will...Noah can..I just think that talking to Noah about this will be easier than talking to you."

"Oh..OK..Um.. I will tell him today that you want to talk to him.. I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming over."

"Uh."

I pause.

"what"

"Never mind." I said shaking my head.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"You sure"

"Yeah..I'm..Sure"

"OK then get dressed and come downstairs. Breakfast is going to get cold."

Luke said as he got up.

"OK."

He opened my door and then walks out of my room shutting the door behind him.

I know that I could've told Luke what was on my mind. But somehow I feel like Noah can help me with this. I love Luke really much. More than anyone. But Noah is easy to talk to.  
My brother is too but Noah... Noah... I don't know. He can help me probably more then Luke can. I feel safe talking to Noah then with Luke. Ever since I met Noah it has been that way. I don't know what it is. I know that with whatever it is that Noah will understand me.  
I got off of my bed. I wish that I could just hop right back into bed and go back to sleep. But I have to go to school. But its almost the weekend. Two more days. I stood there a minute. Then I walked over to my dresser and picked out what I wanted to wear.

After I get dress I walk downstairs. And took my seat at the table where a plate sat loaded with tons of food. Luke walks into the room and sat down next to me.

"Noah said that it would be OK if you wanted to talk to him." Luke said interrupting the silence.

"Cool." I sighed in relief.

"Faith, If you wont tell me whats bothering you, can you at least tell me if you're OK? "

"Yeah. Nothing is physically wrong with me."

"OK. That's good to know."

"I think that I have to go."

"But you didn't eat anything."

"Well I'm meeting someone in like ten minutes. I kinda forgot."

"You have to at least have three bites. OK?"

"Fine. I will eat three bites."

I picked up my folk and scooped up three spoons full of eggs and put them in my mouth. I swallowed and then opened my mouth for Luke to inspect that I had swallowed everything.

"OK. You can go. See you after school."

"Bye Luke."

I walked over and got my book bag and tossed it over my shoulder and then walked towards the door. I looked back one more time. Luke looked up and smiled at me.

"Bye Faith."

I smile back at him weakly and walk out the door slamming it behind me.  
Part Two to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two Faithpart Two 

Author note:

Chapter two

Faith

I have no idea what I want to tell Noah. I am confused and I cant figure out what I want. I never have been so depressed and so happy at the same time. I know one thing though ,I have to tell someone and really soon or I will explode. I have been keeping this from the ones I love for two long. I know that by telling Noah ,will be the biggest step. I know he will be understanding and help me though getting enough courage in telling everyone. But I have to first bring up enough courage to tell him. I really don't think that I could tell him. But I thought that two weeks ago too and I just told Luke I wanted to talk to Noah. So I guess that by this afternoon I will be able to tell him.

I slowly walk down the narrow driveway. I know that I have no reason to be scared. But I am. I am scared and I cant help it. As soon as I get calmed down and stop being scared something makes me get scared again. I know that a lot of people don't like who I am .I wish that people could accept this. Accept me...Accept others like me.. That is mainly why I don't want to tell anyone, those kinds of people. All I want to tell is my family. That would make sense right? No..No one other than them needs to know. Well not until I am ready to tell them. I got to my car and as I went to open the driver side door my phone in my right pocket vibrated. I reached into my pocket and got it. I flipped open the flap and answered it as I got into my car.

"Hello?" I said waiting for an answer.

"Hey." Said the voice on the other end.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Well I could ask you the same thing."

I fell silent.

"Ok. You're not going to say anything. Luke told me that you wanted to talk. I was wandering if it was possible if we could do it before you go to school. I mean you have about an hour and just so happens I just found out that I am free all day." Noah informed me.

"Uh. I was actually meeting someone. But I could call and..."

"Don't do that just for me. You had plans and I am sure with whatever you have to tell me could wait. Right? " He said interrupting me.

Could it wait?Could it? I don't think that I can go another minute. I think that this has to get off of my mind. I cant stand this.

"Uh..Can we??" I took a deep breath.

"Can we?" Noah asked .

"I want to talk to you. I have been wanting to talk to you for awhile now."

"If you wanted to talk to me then you didn't you?You know that you can tell me anything Faith."

"I know that I can tell you anything. It's just.." I pause.

"So. Do you want to meet now?"

I think for a minute. Then I take another breath and held it this time.

"Faith?You there? "

I exhale.

"Yeah. I'm here."

"SO did you want to meet?"

"Y--yeah.. Sure." "Are you sure. If you have other plans then we could surely talk some other time. I will always be able to talk no matter what."

"NO I can call and tell them that I have to talk to you.

"Ok. um . Do you want to meet at the school so you wont be late for your first class? " "Yeah that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Ok. Uh..See you there in about 2 minutes?"

"ok. See you then."

"OK."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hung the phone up. I pull out of the drive way and then was on my way to the school.

Noah calling is a relief. I thought that I would have to wait and tell him.

I come to a red light.My phone rings again. I pick it up and answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"How are you this bright morning?"

"Well not to bad. But I was wondering if we could call off todays meet. I know that you wanted some "us" time but I have something to do before school."

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?"

"I was just going to call you and tell you the same thing."

"Oh..Wow we really do think a like." A laugh came from the other end of the phone.

"I think that we should change it for tonight." I said.

"OK."

"So. I will pick you up at 7:00?"

"That's sound great to me."

"OK. I have to go. Light has changed. I don't want to get in any accidents."

"ok. See ya later."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye"

The other end discounted and a tone remained. I shut the phone once again and placed it in the seat next to me. I then started to drive again.


End file.
